dark_parablesfandomcom-20200216-history
Evil Stepmother
The Evil Stepmother is a minor character in the third Dark Parables game, Rise of the Snow Queen. She is the second wife of King Edric and the stepmother of Snow White and Ross Red. She is based on both the evil stepmother in the German fairy tale Snow White and The Old Lady Who Knew Magic from Hans Christian Andersen's The Snow Queen. It is possible, likely even, that the Evil Stepmother's character may overlap at some point with other villains in other games in the Dark Parables universe. For now, she is assumed to be a separate entity. Appearance and Personality As the Evil Stepmother is currently missing, her appearance is only known through a portrait that depicts an elegant woman with a pale complexion and brown eyes. Her hair is mostly hidden beneath a blue veil attached to a golden crown headpiece but appears to be brown or dark blonde. She is depicted wearing a blue dress with dark purple and red hues at the top. The sleeves are long with some black in between. The Evil Stepmother's personality is mostly unknown but her name alone suggests a heart of stone who would do any deplorable deed to remain the Fairest of them All. Apparently, she could be lustful or invoked lust in men so they can be obsessed with her beauty - which she enjoys. History After marrying the Mountain King, Edric, and becoming the Mountain Queen, the King bought the Truth Mirror as a gift for the wicked Queen. She belabored it three times a day to report who was the fairest in the land. One day it answered, declaring that Snow White was. She was overcome with jealousy, bewitched the King and bade him execute Snow White and her brother, Ross Red, for a false offense. But Prince James (whom Snow White had befriended) exposed the stepmother’s wickedness and saved them. This left the King overwhelmed with guilt and anger. After her true nature was revealed, she fled the Kingdom, never to be seen again. Her location is still unknown. The only clue left behind is her last diary entry, which mentions a mysterious curse that played a significant role in her hasty escape. Powers and Abilities * Potion Making: '''The Evil Stepmother can make her potions with the ingredients she needs in her spell room. Relationships * King Edric (husband, deceased) * Snow White (stepdaughter, unknown) * Ross Red (stepson) * Prince James (ex-stepson-in-law, deceased) * Prince Gwyn (step-grandson) * Gerda (step-granddaughter-in-law) * Rapunzel (future step-daughter-in-law) * Rasputin (brother-in-law, sealed away) * Old King (father-in-law, deceased) * Truth Mirror (ally, given away) Relevant Parables '''The Snow Princess and the Fire Prince (from Ballad of Rapunzel) There once was a Queen of the Swiss Alps named Brunhilda, who was a faithful disciple of the Goddess Flora. Brunhilda had two twin children, both blessed with the spirit of Flora. Prince Ross Red, with his brash confidence, was made the Guardian of the Fiery Rosa. Princess Snow White, with her cool elegance, was made Guardian of the Frost Edelweiss. When the Queen passed away, the King married again. Their stepmother, jealous of Snow White’s beauty, bewitched the King and bade him execute the twins for a false offense. But a magic frog Snow White had befriended exposed the stepmother’s wickedness and saved them. The frog revealed himself to be an exiled Prince, needing a Princess’ kiss to break his curse. A grateful Snow White agreed to kiss him. The two soon fell in love and were to be wed, but Ross Red vehemently protested his sister’s marriage to a cursed man and the twins quarreled fiercely. In the end, Snow White married the Prince and Ross Red left the mountains to find his own path. Years passed, and any reconciliation seemed hopeless… Theories * See Mother Gothel * See Evil Witch Quotes Quotes by Evil Stepmother * "Snow White was supposed to die but she was saved by a Prince! The curse in me is ever growing. I must now flee ..." (from her diary) Quotes About Evil Stepmother * "This must be Snow Queen's stepmother. Who would have thought someone with such elegance could be so evil." (observation by the Fairytale Detective about a portrait of Evil Stepmother) Gallery stepmother painting.jpg|Portrait, Most Likely of Stepmother Older stepmother portrait name plate.jpg|Name Plate Under Stepmother's Portrait Stepmother area.jpg|The Evil Stepmother's Cottage stepmother room.jpg|The Evil Stepmother's Spell Room stepmother diary.jpg|The Evil Stepmother's Diary stepmother gemstone.jpg|Stepmother Gemstone, Rise of the Snow Queen Category:Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Females Category:Unnamed People Category:Antagonists Category:Witches Category:Royalty Category:Queens Category:Snowfall Kingdom Royal Family Category:Mothers Category:Unknown Status Category:Humans Category:The Frozen Lair Category:Rise of the Snow Queen Category:Ballad of Rapunzel